


Parachute, Please.

by Spongeekat



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Dirty Talk, M/M, Omega Peter, Omegaverse, Peter goes into heat, Phone Sex, Superfamily, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-22 22:23:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10706367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spongeekat/pseuds/Spongeekat
Summary: Peter unexpectedly goes into heat after an Avengers mission, which could have been fine, but the ride back is 2 hours and he's stuck on a plane with his closest friends and family.At least there's one person he can call at times like these for relief. And in comes Wade.





	Parachute, Please.

**Author's Note:**

> Lowkey may have given up on this story after writing it, lost motivation, and barely finished LOL   
> but I still wanted to post it. So the flow is super off.   
> But I hope you enjoy it anyways! 
> 
> Also, a reminder fic requests are open on my tumblr! (spideypoolhell.tumblr.com)

It had been a really off day. 

When Steve’s curious eyes traced the outline of Peter’s mask, looking at him with a searching expression, he realized he must have muttered the concern outloud. The 19 year old pulled his own gaze up to meet his Pop’s, able to see the question on his lips before he’d even asked. 

“Is everything okay?” 

The answer to that wasn’t simple. Physically, Peter had only sustained minor injuries and bruises during the mission’s main confrontation, and while he’d been thrown back against a building, his back had been braced enough to protect him from any serious damage. Yet throughout the entire fight, he’d found himself unable to put the same strength into his kicks as normal; rather than pulling every punch, he was exerting his full force to take down the bigger robots. Mentally, he also felt he’d been suffering from an affliction, finding it harder to focus or maintain a steady thought stream. He’d run almost entirely on instinct the entire day, and it left him feeling more drained than normal.

“Yeah.” Peter finally managed to reply in a tired, high-strung voice, not sure any other explanation was worth worrying over. “I just wanna get back and sleep.” He shrugged the soreness out of his shoulders as he crawled onto the aircraft after Tony, Steve in tow. 

“A cold?” Peter’s other Dad asked, his mechanicalized voice sounding from the speaker outside of his suit. 

“Probably.” While he didn’t get sick very often, that seemed to be the most likely offender of his deteriorating state. 

“I’ll check you out when we get back.” Bruce promised from the seat he had resided in throughout the mission, serving as an overhead eye and possible back up plan as per usual. “It’s getting closer to flu season.”

“Seriously, I’m fine.” Peter felt irritation spiking in his chest, dragging the mask off of his face that was making him feel much too overheated, his nose growing hot. Seeing the way Bruce retreated, pink flooded his cheeks and his own attitude fell. “Sorry. I didn’t mean to sound annoyed. I’m tired.” 

The crime-fighting super teen rested back against the hard metal side of the aircraft, forcing his eyes to shut. The force of it taking off rattled his head, but at least trying to sleep was better than fidgeting in his seat and waiting for the two hour ride to be over. It was hard, getting his adrenaline-flooded body to relax enough that he wasn’t constantly shifting and uncomfortable. Eventually he succeeded, his mind drifting out of focus enough that he was in a dazed-like state that felt eerily close to being asleep. 

It wasn’t until 15 to 30 minutes later- Peter was guessing, based on how absolutely not rested he felt- that he started to drift back awake. Well, he was jolted back to reality mostly. A hand on his shoulder shocked him, pulling his eyes open to look back up into the worried face of Captain America, the helmet no longer in place. It was hard to focus for a moment, golden brown eyes searching distractedly. He felt uncomfortable more so now than when he’d fallen asleep, though this went deeper than just his skin, making his bones feel like they were throbbing. And _gods_ , his stomach was clenching hard, as if he’d throw up any second. Beyond that, he soon realized that every set of eyes in the aircraft were locked onto his pathetically exhausted frame, making him shift awkwardly under their gaze. 

“I’m sorry, I--” Peter began to spoke, though he stopped as soon as he heard his own voice. It didn’t sound like him, being much too breathy and feeling higher in pitch. Only then did the connection start to form in his mind that it may not have been a cold affecting his behavior so negatively. 

“...your heat.” 

Peter managed to tune into the voice speaking to him in a calming tone, though the word only made him shudder. As if on cue, a hot flash rushed over the brunette’s skin, making him shiver from the crawling sensation of his skin. 

“I-It’s not due for another 3 weeks.” Peter spoke in a panicked tone, still uncomfortable with the way his voice had changed. He sat upright with wide eyes, suddenly hyperaware of his current situation. The cramps were growing increasingly upsetting by the second, and while the temperature of his body was certainly higher than normal, he knew he’d have at least another 20 minutes until it reached his peak. His suit felt uncomfortable on his clammy skin and- Oh gods- it was sticking to his thighs. 

“Calm down, Peter, it’s okay. Sometimes things are out of sync.” Steve reassured his son, carefully resting a hand atop his hair. He worked to keep the omega’s focus on him, so he wouldn’t notice the blatant, wide-eyed stares from the other Alphas locked in the aircraft with them. He looked up at Tony, who was disengaging his suit pieces to offer assistance to the both of them. “Don’t worry, we’ll get you home.” 

The comfort had little effect on Peter’s current mental status. His focus was almost entirely centered around the painful swelling in his abdomen that was creating a hollow sensation throughout his stomach, only for that tunnel to be filled with fire a second later. He’d suffered through heats for years, so of course each symptom wasn’t new to him, but he’d never had one hit during an extremely inconvenient time… such as being surrounded by his closest friends and family, the majority of which were alphas. He could very much sense each one’s prickling skin in the room. Even he had started to smell the pheromones pouring out of his neck, a sick mix of need and utter distress filling the small space. 

“Suppressants?” The voice of the beta Bruce sounded far off in his mind, a quiet shuffling mute against the blood rushing in his ears as the man grew closer. A hand rested on his pulse point on his neck, making Peter’s eyes shut in a desperate attempt to cave in on himself while he still had the mental capacity to do so. He hated this. Absolutely hated the feeling of losing control of his thoughts and reactions as he fell into a deeper stage of heat.

“They do jack shit.” Tony answered as he seemed to have finally freed himself of the suit, taking the space just beside his shaking son. He wasn’t as skilled at comforting the smaller teen, usually taking a complete leave during these times to avoid any awkward moments between the two. Obviously, there was no walking out now and leaving him locked in his bedroom to figure this out alone. “His metabolism is too high on a normal basis, and even more so during these points. They burn off quicker than they work, and have the same health consequences.” 

Peter wasn’t sure why, or when the whimpers had started to fall off his lips, though he raised a weakening hand to his mouth to cover them. The pain had started to escalate, and Peter felt as if he was being torn in two by a loneliness that could only be sated physically. The hand currently stroking his hair moved down to rub circles on the back of his neck, forcing Peter to relax into Steve’s body in a way he couldn’t fight against. Another wave of heat splashed over his skin, and he could feel the disgusting pool gathering underneath his legs. Slick had already ruined one of his suits. Having to deal with it a second time made his stomach churn. 

“Do we have parachutes on this helicopter?” This time, it was Scott speaking. Peter followed their gazes up the other insect in the room, taken aback by his looks. His eyes were reddening on the edges, looking as if he was sitting on the edge of going batshit. The look terrified Peter, but the hormones hitting him that just screamed _Take_ was what made another round of sheer arousal rush over him. He curled tighter into Steve’s side, forcing his mind back under his control as long as he could keep it. “Seriously, I can’t stay in here for another 2 hours. I’ll jump out if I have to.” 

“You’re not the only one.” Natasha was currently bent over herself, her head trapped between her hands to force herself not to look. It was clear, by the way her hands gripped, she was fighting her own natural instincts to jump the terrified teenager just feet from her. 

Clint was pressed against the furthest wall from the suffering Peter, rubbing his face. “Seriously, kid, cool it with the panic. Heat I can handle. Both are gonna end you up in a bad situation.”

“It is not young Peter’s doing.” Thor defended, looking as if he was barely keeping himself at bay, holding his lips. He was the only one outright staring, unable to tear his gaze away. “It is a natural part of Earthling’s lives.” 

Meanwhile, Peter felt that he was actually about to melt into a puddle any second. His heats had been bad before, but at the current moment in time, he felt this was worse than any heat he’d been through. Maybe that was what he thought every time. Maybe it was due to the overwhelming pheromones reacting to his and practically choking him. 5 Alphas. Natasha, Scott, Clint, Steve, and whatever the hell Thor’s Asgardian equivalent was. He was swimming in a pool dominance, and it was quickly suffocating him.

“Pop.” Peter’s voice came out as barely more than a whisper, yet he managed to catch his attention. He was shaking, despite the comforting arm around his shoulders, and at this point, so embarrassed, he wouldn’t have minded passing out altogether. Luck wasn’t about to be on his side, however. It had already gotten this far in its twisted game. “ _Please_.” 

The word came out as a frustrated whimper, effectively rattling each of the Alphas already doing their best to contain themselves. Steve’s arm tightened protectively over Peter when he felt the stirring of the others in the aircraft, keeping his eyes locked down on the omega clinging to him. “What do you need?” 

“Don’t let go.” Peter grimaced, drawing his arms around himself tightly. His fingernails dug into his sides, and Steve could see just how much he was struggling to keep ahold of himself. “I don’t wanna do anything...w-weird.” 

Of course Steve wouldn’t let go. Parent Alphas were always extremely protective over their Omega children in heat. It took an hour, at times, to get Steve to stop waiting outside Peter’s door when his heat first hit. He tightened his arm as if to reaffirm that he wouldn’t leave him, despite the embarrassment clear on his face. Peter’s _Want_ pheromones weren’t skipping over him, and while he recognized it was a natural part of life and he wasn’t able to control his lustful behavior… it was still uncomfortable to see his son moments away from begging for relief. 

“We should get him out of the suit.” Tony said, reaching down as he started to tug at his own shirt. “To at least try to bring the fever down. He can wear this.”

“Wait, here.” Clint stood, walking over as he tugged off his t-shirt and dropped it on Steve’s lap. “Alpha scent. Might at least make it more bearable to wear anything at all.” 

Steve nodded with an appreciative smile, helping Peter to sit up despite him truly not wanting to. The zipper tugging down instantly relieved some of the pressure on Peter’s body, though, as the spandex started to get pulled off his chest, the scent of the slick became stronger. The humiliated teen held hands over his face, pausing the process of him undressing as he gripped at Tony’s wrist. “I can’t.” he whined, hating the way it sounded on his voice. 

“No one cares, Peter.” Tony said to try to settle his distress, sighing thickly. “They’ll close their eyes. We want to get you comfortable before this gets any worse. It’s at least another hour until we get back and you can take care of it.” 

This somehow only served to upset Peter’s emotions further, though he pulled his arms through the suit compliantly, much to his parent’s relief. Steve managed to tug Clint’s shirt on over Peter’s small frame, his body twitching in reaction as an overwhelming Alpha scent filtered through his nose. Having so much Alpha scent surrounding him served to lessen the cramps in his stomach momentarily, though he felt another round of fire spreading through his bones as his body was tricked into believing he’d earned his attention. Tony did what he could to quickly pull off the suit, dumping it near the cockpit of the helicopter, as Steve settled Peter back in his arms, and things seemed to calm. 

At least for a bit.

Peter had never been in the high of his heat in a room filled with people before. Even the first time, Tony had only stayed around as long as necessary to explain the dozen tools he'd bought him to make it through, then scurried off with a rant to Steve about puberty and mating, and how he definitely wouldn't let any Alpha get near Peter until he was 30. It was a nightmare only few Omegas had to deal with, and Peter was now added to that list. 

His head was pounding, and each movement seemed to set fire to his skin. He wasn't sure when he'd automatically tried to pull from Steve's grip In search of a more comfortable spot, but he became hyper aware of hard arms holding him in a hug in place. He was panting, barely able to take a breath, his heart feeling like it was going to rip out of his chest. And _fuck_ the curling of his stomach felt like it'd rip him right in two. He mashed his thighs together as his head pressed back desperately on Steve's shoulder, the trembling growing worse. He felt himself growing near hysterical, needing anything to alleviate the pressure yet fill the emptiness inside of him he could never quite reach. His breathing escalated to soft groans of discomfort, arms struggling to move on their own, though Steve kept them in place. 

One of the Avengers had had quite enough of the display to handle. 

“I'm about five seconds away from jumping off of the goddamn plane.” Natasha snapped, leaping to her feet and striding toward them in less than a second. “Move, Tony.” 

“I'm not letting you touch my 19 year old son.” 

“First off, don't even _imply_ that I'd think of that.” A hand found the side of the older man’s head, knocking him effectively out of his seat with a desperation he couldn't combat. The woman settled next to the quivering teenager, ignoring the protective look she received from Steve. “Look, just… this is for both of us.” 

Peter's entire body tensed when soft hands found his arms, pulling him to shift directions. He very nearly tugged away when he realized, through the dizzying confusion, who exactly was pulling him away from his Dad, but a low growl in his ear made him freeze up altogether and submit.

“Just relax, kid.” Natasha said smoothly in his ear. He tried to protest, tried to warn her that he really couldn't trust himself, that he needed relief, but a sweet scent filled his nose and knocked him downright delirious. 

Slender fingers carded through thick hair as the boys face was pressed into the Alpha's neck, her arms encircling his shaking shoulders in an attempt to calm down his hormones. She felt her own body able to relax when the panic and anxiety reverted back to a pure _need_ , And while that was just as difficult to resist as an unmarked Alpha, she knew she would survive so long as she had her hands lightly stroking comfort into his clammy skin. 

Steve could feel his own skin prickling as sharp eyes watched the two protectively, his instincts telling him to be weary though his logic was forcing himself to keep calm. He finally relinquished his seat, standing and giving it away to Natasha as he paced the aircraft with a hand gripping tightly onto his own hair. He could stay calm and handle this. Peter was relaxing, which was good for all of them, and they only had to survive another hour. 

Not long after Peter was pushing Natasha off and she was scrambling back when another wave of heat hit the teen, and he covered his lips to suppress sounds of need behind his flushed cheeks. 

“Can’t you drop me off?” Peter mumbled miserably, sinking in on himself as he trembled from the heat flash, and the others on the aircraft were careful to give him his space as the small area started to smell entirely of desperate omega. “I’ll call someone to come get me. Or Tony can stay. But I seriously can’t just sit here with so much....” He gestured to the group sitting opposite of him, not even bothering to look at them. Slick covered his thighs, and he was too afraid by then to stand up, humiliation sinking deep into his core. 

“Look, Peter, there’s always the front.” Tony offered, jutting a thumb towards the empty cockpit. “It’s enough privacy to get you through the ride, and we’ll get you home as soon as we can.” 

“I-I can’t do that.” Peter flushed brightly at the suggestion, gritting his teeth from the sensation that threatened to swallow his conscious mind whole. “I can make it home.” 

“Can you?” Tony challenged. While he hadn’t been through heat himself, he had heard many stories about those who had, and he couldn’t even imagine suffering through without even the use of blockers. 

The answer he wanted to say was ‘yes,’ but his mind was squeaking out a “No” a second later. He shook his head, finally giving in to his bodily desires as he gripped hard onto the wall and used it to stand on unsteady legs. Steve held out his arms to catch and assist him, even as Peter protested, and he had a hand supporting him from his waist a second later. 

“My phone.” Peter requested desperately, his body going into overdrive. “Wade’s voice. I need to call Wade.” 

“Wade?” Tony frowned as he did as he was asked, grabbing Peter’s bag to dig through for the device. “Who?” 

There was a small gasp from in the cockpit, and Tony looked back to see an incredulous Clint staring at them. 

“Wade Wilson.” Peter whimpered in exasperation and impatience, reaching for his phone. “Deadpool. I don't need a lecture, just _call him._ I need his voice.” 

Tony stared at him. Steve stared at him. Everyone was in slight shock, and only then did Peter's heat muddled brain realize he had just confessed to associating with the Alpha his family definitely didn't approve of. 

“What?” Tony demanded, snapping Peter's phone down in an instant with a glare. “I'm going to fucking kill him.” 

“Dad, not now.” Peter grimaced, clutching his stomach as his legs continued to threaten to give out. If he hadn't had powers, they might have a while ago. 

“You're seeing Wade?” Bruce blanched. 

“No, Oh my god. He just helps me during heat and--” Peter made an annoyed sound as he bit his lip, trying a hand to grab his phone again. “ _Please._ ” 

The tone of his desperation drug Tony from his initial annoyance, and he heaved a sigh as he walked towards the cockpit while searching for Wade's number. Steve helped Peter into the front area, setting him down gently on the seat. “We’re not done discussing this.” Tony grumbled as he held the phone to his ear, causing Steve to nod his silent agreement. “Because what the _hell_ were you thinking, trusting yourself with him, of all people--?” 

_“Glad you decided to call, honey. Was starting to think you’d gotten tired of me.”_

The sound of Wade's voice on the receiver made Peter's eyes snap up to Tony, his breath catching in his chest. Tony threw another suspicious look at the boy he’d make sure to thoroughly scold in a week, though for now his only focus was doing what he could to help with the symptoms. “Yeah, great to talk to you, too.” Tony grumbled in return, running a hand through his hair. 

There was a pause on the line, and Peter looked like he would crawl out of his skin any second with anticipation. 

_“Didn’t think I’d be getting a call from the Man of Iron himself.”_ Wade sounded overjoyed, though confused, through the phone. _“Not that this isn’t a huge fucking honor that I’m totally gonna write about in my diary later, but why’d you call me through Peter’s cell?”_

“I was asked to call you for him, as he’s busy right now.” Tony gave a sharp look at his son, not wanting to relinquish the phone to him. Was he being a good parent by keeping him from the murderous man twice his age? Or a better parent by giving him the phone and granting him at least one comfort? He couldn’t decide. “Apparently you have more history than we know about. And you are definitely coming to the tower later to _talk_ about it.” 

Another silence, though Peter could practically sense Wade’s anxiety from where he sat. 

_“Sounds like a date.”_ Wade returned with a nervous, but playful, laughter. _“I totally don’t mind talking, again, huge honor, but where is the little Peter-Pie?”_

If Peter wasn’t currently squirming and ready to claw his own skin off, he would have been embarrassed by the nickname being used to his parents. Instead, he just stared helplessly as Steve snatched the phone away when a round of curses were layered on Tony’s lips. “Deadpool-- Er Wade, Peter is having a difficult time, and he was asking us to call you, as you seem to be the only thing that can calm him down. While this is wildly inappropriate and Tony’s promise will be kept for a discussion, please just help him survive the hour until we get to New York.” 

_“Got it, Cap’n.”_

“Alright. We’ll be in the back, Peter. I’m sorry you’ve had to go through this.” Steve sighed as he ran another hand through the shaking boy’s hair, and with that, the two finally made their way back into the main area of the aircraft. 

Peter’s fingers practically smashed the phone when he finally had it relinquished into his grip. He drew it up against his ear, desperate to hear the Alpha’s voice that his body was aching for. “Wade?” 

_”There he is.”_ Peter could practically hear Wade’s smile, and the fact both relaxed him and made a shiver run up his spine. _”That was weird. I didn’t expect you to tell them we were dating or something. I thought you had made it pretty clear I was just a helping hand.”_

“That’s exactly what I told them.” Peter breathed out quietly as he closed his eyes, biting his lip to combat the warmth snaking its fingers to wrap around his stomach. 

_”Not trying to get me killed now, are you, sweetum--?”_

Peter opened his eyes again at the sudden cut off, swallowing hard as he waited for him to finish his sentence. Even if the utter desire in his body couldn’t be comforted, his voice helped to alleviate some of the pressure, and give him a distraction. “What?”

_”Petey, are you in heat?”_

The question made his stomach churn, and he then realized he’d been breathing rather heavily into the receiver, which he backed away from his face. His flushed cheeks felt all the darker, leaving his voice to come out all the more weakly. “...no.” 

_”Shit. Where are you?”_

“On a plane. Heading back from a mission.” Peter ran a hand over his forehead dampened by sweat, burning under his touch. “It’s not important. Just keep talking.” He whined, dropping his head back against the cold window that helped to cool his fever in the slightest. 

_”Are you getting off on my voice? Naughty boy.”_ The smirk curling in Wade’s tone would almost be enough to make Peter hang up altogether if he didn’t need this desperately. 

“Sh-Shut up. No. Wade, I’ve been through enough, just-- nng.” Peter clamped a hand over his mouth when the sound fell from his lips, arm having lightly brushed the painful hard on tucked into his boxers. “I just need something.” He whispered pitifully, the shakiness growing worse. “I need you. You’re too far away.” 

_”Okay. Hold tight. I’m on the street right now, and the fact that you called me just to hear my_ fucking voice _because you were horny is turning_ me _on.”_ There was the sound of scuffling, and Peter processed the sound of running from the other end. The fact would make him laugh, if he wasn’t holding onto his every word like lifelines. A door shut on the other end, and it sounded as if Wade had practically slammed into a wall. Where he was, Peter didn’t know, nor cared. _”Sorry for making you wait.”_ A zipper dug out on the other end of the line, and Peter’s breath hitched. _”Did you hear that?”_

Peter nodded numbly, before realizing he couldn’t be seen, and his faltering voice sounded a second later. “Yeah.” 

_”I bet you’re covered in slick right now. I love when you’re in heat and your thighs are just dripping--”_

“Wade!” Peter turned a head back over his shoulder, though he couldn’t see anything past the curve of the wall to see if anyone was close enough to overhear their conversation. “I-I’m here with my Dads.” 

_”I’m not on speaker phone. They’re not going to hear.”_ Wade’s voice was teasing, and Peter could only swallow in response. _”Besides, this is all for you. I’m here just to make you feel good.”_

“You can’t say things like that.” Peter groaned out, digging the heel of his palm between his eyebrows to calm his pounding head. “I need you so bad. I’m gonna go crazy. There’s so many Alphas here, and I can’t use blockers… and…” 

_”There’s one Alpha.”_ Wade’s voice lowered, and the way he purred had Peter tensing a moment later in natural submission. _”And that’s me, baby boy. I’m the only one you need to focus on. The second you step off that helicopter, I’m taking you to your room and taking care of you. But for now I can’t physically be there, so listen to my voice and try to relax, okay?”_

“I-I...okay.” 

_”Okay.”_ Wade repeated. _”Close your eyes. Spread your legs. It’ll probably feel way better when you do that. Not so tight, yeah? That’s right. Are you sitting down? Press your feet on the edge of the chair and pull your knees apart. I wish I could see you right now. I’m sure you look so sexy.”_

Peter drew his legs apart with effort, air rushing between his thighs to combat the heat that had been blooming between them. Sitting there he felt vulnerable, but Wade was right. The curve of his stomach at least helped to calm the cramps, and his thighs weren't sticking together uncomfortably. The scent of slick rushed to his nose as he grimaced, fighting the temptation to rip his boxers off altogether and slip fingers down to the source. 

Peter was panting into the phone by then, his eyes closed as he was instructed. He tried to focus entirely on Wade's voice, though the quivering of his abdomen was hard to ignore. 

_“That's a good omega.”_ A pause. _“I can practically hear you in pain, honey. There's no way you're going to last this another hour. No one's watching. Why don't you just touch yourself?”_

Peter's eyes were open again in an instant when he felt his hand twitching to comply with his suggestion . “They're still only a few feet away.” he tumbled on his words, looking at the glass to try to search for their reflection. “I just wish you were here to--” 

_**”Touch yourself.”** _

Peter barely had enough self control to suppress himself this long, and that resolve completely dissolved with the growl of an Alpha. It was easy to obey the order, his fingers finally pushing aside the top of his boxers in order to grasp his aching erection, the simple pleasure of doing so making him want to scream. His slender fingers quietly worked their way up his shaft, his body tensing and shivering as soft sounds danced over the microphone. 

“Wade…” 

_”Gonna make you feel real good.”_ Wade hummed, and from what Peter could hear, was possibly stroking his own hard on wherever it was he had hidden. _”I'm gonna lay you out on the bed for me, and make sure you're comfortable. Rub the tenseness out of your body, starting with your toes, and I know you're going to be begging for me to touch you, but I want you to be completely relaxed before I spend the next 5 days with you in bed.”_

Peter shivered as he picked up the pace with his hand. Wade chuckled on the other end, and shifted to make whatever wall he was leaning on creak. 

_“Sounds that good? I can't wait to taste you. I love how fucking sweet you are, Petey. I could do it for hours. Would you like that? Make you cum with my tongue until you’re just begging for my knot, but I’ll hold your hips down until I’m satisfied.”_

“ **God**.” Peter’s head dug back into the seat, his body locking up in satisfaction. He was so horny, so very deliciously lost in his need for pleasure, that even the way Wade spoke made vibrations echo up his spine. “I-I can’t--” 

_”And when I can’t take just listening anymore, I’m gonna pull those thighs right onto my shoulders and take you. Sugar, you’re always so tight. Gonna make it nice and slow at first, the way you like. But by the end of the night, all of New York is gonna hear you screaming for me.”_ And then Wade was panting, and Peter could hear the steady rhythm of beating off, and the thought that it was all for and because of Peter practically had his orgasm rushing over him on the spot. _”Come for me, baby boy. I want to hear you say my name.”_

“Alpha..” Peter shot a hand up to cradle his mouth as if he was wounded, his back arching as a hard work of his hips sent his mind into haywire. 

**”Come for me.”**

The electricity shot up from his toes, and came coursing through his body a second later. His hips jerked forward towards his hand, and he really didn’t have much thought or time to hide the sobbing of pure relief that came tumbling off his lips. His stomach quivered in appreciation, and he merely collapsed into the chair, breathing labored and his heart pounding in struggled exhaustion. 

_”I would love to see the look on your parents face right now.”_

Peter blinked blearily up at the windshield, flashes of blue overtaking his visit. He suddenly became keenly aware of where he was, slowly edging back down into reality as the high wore away. And then he was blushing, because even if the cramps had worn off temporarily, there was absolutely no way he hadn’t finished discreetly when Wade had been expertly jerking around with his mind. 

“I think there’s a really high chance you definitely don’t want to.” Peter mumbled as he carefully cleaned his hand off on his already dirtied boxers, grabbing the phone again. He started feeling able to breathe once more, and the feeling of no nullified pressure and pain greatly outweighed the embarrassment he’d feel later when facing the other Avengers. He knew he’d at least have half an hour until his heat picked back up, and he could likely last the last half hour until they returned to the tower and he could escape to his bedroom. “You might just wanna sneak in at night, and avoid their blow ups.”

_”There is absolutely no way in this hell that I’m not gonna be waiting in your bedroom when you get back.”_ Wade chuckled, and Peter could hear him zipping up as a toilet flushed. _”Prepare that sweet Spider ass, Petey.”_

“That’s your job.” Peter breathed back in return, a small grin slipping over his lips as he looked down at his lap. “Gonna try to sleep before it hits again. And I’m definitely showering first when I get back, before we do anything.” 

_”You say that now…~”_

“Bye, Wade.” 

_”See you soon, baby boy.”_

\---

And though Wade showed up to Peter’s bedroom 20 minutes late with a repulsor beam wound gaping in his stomach that was quickly knitting itself together, the rest of his heat went fantastic.


End file.
